Immortal
by CockneyBird3
Summary: this is a story that begins where the last season left off...i've put my own twist in and made it a Eric/Sookie/Bill love triangle...don't read if you're not gonna review...rating is there for a reason
1. A Friendship?

I don't own True Blood or any of its characters. I receive no money for any of this.

Immortal

Chapter One: A Friendship?

She sat back on her couch and sighed. She had developed a hate for Bill due to what he'd done. Russel was gone. She was free. Free from Bill and Russel. She could go back to her old friends. Her friends. Sam had been really strange lately. Tara thankfully was mainly still the same. It was understandable that she'd be a little paranoid after what she'd been put through. She couldn't get a hold of her brother though. That worried her a little bit. Jason always answered his phone. She heard a knock on the door. Getting up she prayed it wasn't Bill, she couldn't handle him anymore. She opened it to the screen and did a double take.

"Eric?" she questioned. She was quite sure she'd made it known she was done with the vampires. His expression was a little strange.

"May I come in?" he asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

She opened the door and he stepped in. She went back to her place on the couch and Eric sat beside her.

"Well?" she began.

"I would like to apologize Sookie. What I did to Russel was vengeance for what he did to my family. Unfortunately, I had to bring you into it. I want you to know, I'd never have allowed harm to come to you. I just needed him to keep trusting me. I hope you'll understand. I'd like us to keep our friendship Sookie."

She sighed and thought about all he'd said.

"I'll accept it Eric. At least your apology makes sense to me. One condition."

"What's that?"

"Don't ever put me through anything like that again. Regardless."

"Fair enough. Thank you Sookie. This means a lot."

"Yeah. Same here I guess."

"Bill still loves you. In case you didn't know."

"I don't want to talk about him. I don't care if he does or not. I'm through with Bill."

"If you say so."

They looked at each other for a moment. Sookie's mind was registering things. She came up with an idea. She knew it was cruel but didn't care.

"Bill's listening right now isn't he?" she asked.

"Yes he is. He's determined to protect you." replied Eric with a confused expression.

"Well...I was just thinking is all." she shrugged. Eric understood and leaned closer to her with lightening speed.

"I don't mind being used Sookie." he said. He put his hand on her neck and she shivered at the touch.

"You think you can fight him when he blows up on you?" she asked breathlessly.

"No problem."

He pressed his lips to hers in less than a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and within another second he had picked her up and the were upstairs on her bed.

"Fast or slow?" he asked.

"Slow." replied a breathless Sookie.

He slid his finger under her tanktop and she sat up so he could take it off. She was now barechested and now where near shy, even though this was Eric. She began to unbutton his shirt and he sat still and let her, occaissionally running his index finger across her neck and chest, creating a shiver in Sookie. She finished unbuttoning his shirt and pulled it down his arms. Then, she ran her hands over his muscular chest marvelling at the fact that she only just now found him to be extremely sexy. She lay back and he put his face on the front of her neck. Sliding down and planting kisses along the center of her torso. When he reached the pants he used his teeth to grasp the elastic band. Doing so, he pulled them down and even slid off the bed with them. She sat up and undid his belt, then button, then zipper. They dropped and he stepped out of them. Back on the bed, she pulled a blanket around them as he pulled off both their last pieces of clothing. A moment later they'd become much much closer than friends. Forever.

Two hours after they'd lost their last bit of clothing he pushed and put his face at her neck again. He rested his open mouth on her neck where her Jugular vein is. His hot breath warmed the spot and she consented by grasping his hand and digging her fingernails into his back for the hundredth time that night. He bit and she moaned once more. He drank for merely five seconds. Not taking much blood from her at all. She squeezed him once more and they both released. He rolled off her and lay on his back. barely out of breath. Sookie on the other hand was panting, to say the least. She rolled to her side and used him as a pillow. He wrapped his arm around her and she welcomed the coolness of his skin, it stopped the sweat. She fell asleep and Eric lay there resting his eyes, using his finger to draw figure eights on her back.

Meanwhile, a few miles away, Bill Compton listened and tears of blood crawled down his cheek.


	2. First Consequences

I don't own True Blood or any of its characters.

Immortal

Chapter Two: First Consequences

She awoke alone. Looking around she saw the sunlight had penetrated the room. She got up found his shirt and wrapped herself in it, pulling on a clean pair of underwear. She went downstairs and found him in the living room with all the curtains closed.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I had to leave." he said.

"That's okay. I understand."

She got on the couch next to him and curled up leaning on him. He had on only his pants.

"Would you mind doing me a favour Eric?"

"Another one? Well, this all depends."

"Don't be mean. Have you seen or heard of or from Jason?"

"No. Can't get ahold of him?"

"Yeah. He never just decides to not answer his phone. Something must be up."

"I could go and look around for you. It'll have to wait until dark."

"Okay. Thank you. What time is it?"

"1 p.m."

"I can board up the windows if you want to come back up."

"If you want to."

"I'll be back then. Hand me that blanket. Thanks."

She went upstairs and came back in ten minutes.

"Blankets have covered the windows. "

In the blink of an eye he was at her side. They made their way into the bedroom and got settled.

"Now you can get some more sleep." said Sookie.

"This is true. Go to sleep. I'll be dozing off in a minute as well."

"With pleasure."

She closed her eyes, so did he. After only a moment though, they heard a crash. As if a window had been broken. She didn't have time to move. He was out of bed and at the doorway in less than a second.

"It smells like a dog." he commented.

He went down the stairs in silence. Reaching the bottom he saw a little dog curled up next to Sookie's couch. A pile of clothing and bag lay next to it.

"And who might you be?" asked Eric.

The dog looked up and turned its head.

"You can come down Sookie! It's just a dog. Part dog I should say." shouted Eric.

"How the hell did all that shit get in my living room?" she asked seeing the clothes and bag.

"You can transform now if you like." said Eric.

The dog looked at both of them then jumped off the couch and suddenly transformed into a nude young man.

"Tommy!" exclaimed Sookie.

He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on. Not bothering to cover himself meantime.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Sam kicked me out, then tried to kill me. I thought you'd be okay with me but I didn't know you already had a guest." he said glancing at Eric.

"You can stay. Until you get on your feet again okay Tommy? And I'll be having a good talk with dear old Sam."

"Don't tell him I'm here!"

"I won't. I'm just gonna give him a piece of my mind."

"Good luck. He might pull a gun on you too."

"What? He did what?"

"Yeah. Hey, lets not talk about it. I'm real sorry but I think I may have broken your window. I promise I'll replace it."

"Thats fine. Get settled on the couch then."

"Thank you Sookie. I know I don't know you all that well but I really really appreciate this."

"Yeah. No problem."

They heard thunder in the distance. Tommy settled in and Sookie turned to Eric, who wasn't there.

"Well, where'd he go?"

"I saw him turn to the stairs. Them vampires are fast." said Tommy.

"Alright. You rest up now."

She went up the stairs and the sight in the bedroom caught her offguard entirely.

*(I'll thank my first reviewer for this story...Holly..I appreciate the advice. Hopefully this chapter is better than last.)*


	3. A Sign

I don't own True Blood or any of its characters.

Immortal

Chapter Three: A Sign

Eric was facing a wolf that was snarling, with a smile on his face. Taunting it. When Sookie arrived the wolf looked at her and then to the window.

"Who are you?" she asked it. It then turned and jumped out of the window.

"Why didn't you grab it?" she snapped at Eric.

"If it was here to hurt you it would've tried regardless. I do believe that one was one of Russel's wolves though. Probably looking for his cold blooded master, whom I doubt he'll find." Eric replied while laying back down on the bed.

"What if it was trying to warn us of something though?"

"Then it didn't do a very good job and we'll just have to rely on luck."

"I don't like it. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe you're having second thoughts about last evening."

"That could be but, that's not what it feels like. "

"Jason?"

"I don't know." she sighed.

"I'll be leaving as soon as its dark. The longer I wait the less time I have."

"Okay."

She lay down with him and after about half an hour later finally fell asleep. When she woke again the sun was just setting, he tapped her to wake her up. She sat up, and he got dressed in record time.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find anything." he said.

"Alright. Bye Eric."

"Yeah. Bye."

The he was gone. She got up and pulled on some jeans and a tank top. Then, went downstairs to find Tommy watching TV.

"Don't you still work at Sam's?" she asked him.

"I doubt he'll let me in there again. Is there something you want done around here? I gotta repay ya somehow."

"You can start tomorrow by replacin whatever windows have broken."

"Sounds good. You headin out?"

"Yeah. I'm goin to Merlotte's. I don't feel like cooking and will probably find Tara there. Hell, Jason might even be there but I doubt it. He'd answer his phone."

"You know what? I'll go with ya. I've changed my mind about hidin from Sam. I ain't doin that. If I wanna go and eat there that's what I'm gonna do. I'll pay."

"You don't have to do that. Pay I mean."

"No. I'm paying." He got up and put socks and shoes on, he already was wearing his jeans and a t-shirt. They left without locking the door, as usual.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lafayette was outside takin a smoke break when Eric showed up.

"Damn. You gotta quit that shit man. Scarin me." he said.

"Funny enough, I don't care. Have you seen or heard from Jason Stackhouse lately?"

"Naw. Why?"

"Sookie can't get a hold of him."

"I could ask around a little bit."

"Fine. Do that. Keep it quiet though. Only ask those who you think may actually know something."

"Alright. I'll do that."

Then Eric was gone.

"Damn vampires asking me for shit at time like this. I got my own muthafuckin problems right now." he complained as he walked back inside. He passed Sam's office and saw him goin to town on a bottle of whiskey already.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sookie and Tommy walked inside Merlotte's, which wasn't very packed. She spotted Tara at the bar and she and Tommy made their way over to her.

"Hey." said Sookie. Tara turned and they hugged. She sat down and Tommy sat next to Sookie.

"How you been? And what's he doin with you?" she asked pointing at Tommy.

"Well, I've been okay. Tommy has apparently had a real bad falling out with Sam and I'm helpin him for a little while. More like, he does shit around my house in exchange for a place to sleep and food. Right Tommy?"

"Yeah, that's right." he said. He continued to watch the doorway to the back of Merlotte's.

"He ain't gonna be happy to see you boy." said Tara.

"I know. I don't care."

"Have you heard from Jason at all?" asked Sookie.

"No. Why?" replied Tara.

"He's not answering his phone. That's not like him at all. Something must be up. I'm worried about him."

"Well, maybe he's got a girl and they've taken the phones off the hook."

"I'm talkin about his cell phone."

"Well, I don't know. I ain't heard a thing. I'm sure he's okay. He'll call ya back soon. I mean how-"

"What the fuck are you doin here?" asked a cold voice from behind Sookie. They turned to see Sam hovering over them and glaring at Tommy.

*(Thanks to everyone who have been reviewing and and puttin the story on Alerts...as well as addin it or me as a favourite. It's nice to finally have more than just one of my best friends reading and reviewing...keep me posted with what ya think by reviewing...It means a lot.)*


	4. Bad Love

I don't own True Blood or any of its characters...

Immortal

Chapter 4: Bad Love

"If it was any of your fuckin business I'd say I was buyin my friend a drink. Since it ain't I'll say fuck off." said Tommy, already standing. He was too used to bracing himself for fighting to stay seated.

"Get the fuck out. Now, Tommy." said Sam.

"You really are nothin but a younger Joe Lee. Did you know that? I thought you were actually a brother to me. Family that actually cared. Now I see the truth. You ain't shit but worse than the shit I came from. You was false hope, asshole."

"Fuck! Both of ya stop it, right the fuck now!" shouted Tara.

"Who are you to-" began Sam, irate.

"I'm your god damned friend Sam Merlotte and you gonna grow up. You ain't gotta serve him shit. I'm the bartender. You can go back in your office and enjoy bein alone. He's a customer tonight, here with Sookie."

"He's here with you?" Sam's voice was rough, yet sounded hurt when he turned to Sookie.

"Yes he is Sam. He's been nothin but nice to me and from what he's told me you've been actin nothin but mean. I'd like to know what's goin on with you. This isn't the Sam Merlotte I know." said Sookie defensively.

"He's here with you."

"Yes, Sam I already said that. He's my date for the night. Are you gonna yell at me too?"

"No. I can't yell at you Sookie." his voice cracked even more and sounded devoid of emotion.

"That sounds more like the Sam I know."

"You don't know me at all Sookie." he walked away before she could respond or hear his thoughts. Tara, Sookie, and Tommy watched him disappear down the hallway. Tara went back to pouring drinks for Sookie and Tommy as they sat back down. Tommy turned to Sookie with a sly grin.

"What?" she asked him.

"I'm your date tonight? If I'd have known-" he began, still grinning.

"Hold it right there mister. You are, just not a romantic date. A friend date."

"Well, that's unfortunate."

"Barely, I'm the town freak anyway."

"Hey, I am too."

"This is true." She laughed and Tommy chuckled. Tara gave them an odd look.

"If you two would stop your flirtin, this bein a friend date in all, you'd notice a certain vampire in this bar." She whispered.

"Is it Eric?" asked Sookie. Tara looked taken aback.

"What? No."

"Then I don't care."

"What? Oh, hell no! That had better not mean what I think it does."

"You're the one who told me to break up with him numerous times Tara."

"I don't mean that and you sure as hell know it!"

"I can take care of myself Tara."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Cause nobody round here has ever had to save your ass."

"I can take care of her." said Tommy, looking defiant.

"She interested in Eric you know." said Tara.

"Stop it Tara. Thank you Tommy." Said Sookie.

Bill walked up to the bar, on Tommy's side and waited for Tara's attention. She gave Sookie a dirty look and turned to him.

"And what the hell do you want?" she asked him. His expression didn't change.

"True Blood." he said.

"O?"

"Yes." Tara grabbed it and he took it from her before she could slam it on the bar. He set the money on the bar and Tommy stood.

"Apologize to her." he said to Bill. Bill simply looked at him.

"Tara, please forgive my rudeness in snatching the bottle." said Bill turning to Tara. Tara didn't say anything.

"Thank you." said Tommy. Bill nodded and walked to a booth.

xxxxxxxxx

A jackhammer was powered up and began it's work on a specific piece of cement. After a while the cement was totally smashed up and two big men began to clear it out at the speed only a vampire could perform. Once the debris was cleared, it revealed a man tied in silver.

"And who might you three be? I know one of you is a human, I can almost taste you." the man's Mississippi accent drawled. A woman walked to the opening. She was relatively young, pretty, and had a curious expression.

"We are in need of your assistance as much as you are in need of ours. I am Clara. It's an enormous pleasure to meet you, Russel."


End file.
